1 Wish Forever True
by MyWish
Summary: Momo is with Toji, but will she have a sudden change of heart? Who will it be?
1. Default Chapter

Peach Girl  
  
My Wish Forever True  
  
Part 1  
  
"Momo!" Kiley come up from behind and wrapped his arms around Momo while Toji turned away from the sight of Kiley holding Momo. "Kiley?!" Momo turned around and punched him in the face and looked to see if Toji was still there. Toji had turned around again to face Kiley. "Kiley, what do you want?" Kiley grinned, "All I want is to be with my precious, Momo! Isn't that right, Momo?" Kiley made an attempt to go and hug Momo again, but Toji had grabbed Kiley's arms and pushed him back. Toji put his arm around Momo, Momo was shocked. Toji pointed his finger at Kiley, "Look you jerk, leave Momo alone, got it?" Kiley crossed his arms, "Make me!" Toji raised an eyebrow and sighed, " Momo, let's go." Momo and Toji turned their back to Kiley and started to walk away. Momo wanted to look back at Kiley, but decided not to. Instead, she looked at Toji's arm still around her shoulder. Toji noticed, "Oh!" and he removed his arm, "uh, sorry, Momo." Momo blushed, "Nah, it's okay." There was an awkward pause. Then Momo spoke, "Uh..Toji?" Toji didn't look at Momo, "Hmm?" Momo uncomfortably fidgeted. "Uh, Toji? Why are you always so mean to Kiley?" Toji stopped walking and looked at Momo with a curious face. Momo looked away, "I mean, it's not like he's mean or anything. I know he's annoying and everything, but that's just the way he is." Momo couldn't look at Toji. She couldn't stand it when he was mad. Toji was just about to say something mean, but then he sighed and turned Momo's face to face him. "Because.,"he put his hands on her shoulders, " because I hate seeing him hugging you and holding you, when I never get to hug you and hold you" Momo smiled, "Is that true?" Toji smiled, " As true as true can get." Toji opened his arms wide as if to give a hug. Momo smiled and ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. Toji wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her head while she laid her head on his chest. Both smiled. (  
  
**************** Momo woke up the next day tired. She got out of bed and looked into a mirror. Her hair was all frizzy and she was still wearing her school uniform. Momo chuckled at her reflection. She combed her hair and got ready for school. She thought about Toji and smiled. After breakfast, Momo got her bag and opened the door to leave for school. "AHH!" Sae was standing right in Momo's face leaning in grinning. Momo bent down to pink up the books she dropped. "Oh my God, Sae! You scared me have to death!" Momo picked up all of her books and stood back up. They started to walk to school. Sae grabbed Momo's arm, "So, Momo, I saw you and Toji have some sexual interaction yesterday. You were holding him. He was holding you." Sae raised one eyebrow at Momo. Momo stopped walking and stared at Sae, "WHAT?!" Sae just stood there and kept on smiling. Momo started walking again, "It was just a hug, Sae. A HUG!" Sae giggled, "Sure sure, a hug. Uh- huh." Momo rolled her eyes. They got to school and went to their classes. Fortunately, Sae and Momo had different class schedules. Unfortunately, Kiley had the same schedule as Momo. Momo walked into the classroom and sat down. Kiley was in the corner of the room talking (flirting) with a group of girls. Then Kiley saw Momo and said, "Girls, girls, come on, Kiley's got to go now." The girls giggled. Kiley pushed through the girls that were crowding him and took a seat right next to Momo. Momo saw him and turned away. Kiley smiled, "So, how's my precious Momo doing today?" "I'm doing just great." Momo had started to doodle on her binder. Of course, Kiley didn't give up. "Come on, Momo, talk to me. Come on, you know you want to." Momo looked at Kiley, "You are very mistaken, ya know." Kiley ignored that and just turned away and looked to the front of the room. "Come on, Momo, why don't you just forget about Toji and go out with me?" Kiley had the biggest smile on his face. Momo sighed, "No, no, no no. NO!" Momo went back to doodling. While the teacher was lecturing about the importance of doing your homework, Momo was drawing a little heart around a picture of her and Toji. Suddenly a piece of paper landed on Momo's desk. It was from Kiley. Momo sighed and opened the note. Dear Momo, Hey, sweetie, what's up? How bout you and me go see a movie tonight? -Kiley  
  
Momo wrote on the bottom: Don't count on it. -Momo Momo was just about to pass the note back to Kiley, but the bell rang, and Kiley had already left the classroom. There was a piece of paper that Kiley had crumbled into a paper ball and thrown into the garbage, but had missed. Momo picked up the piece of paper and unscrambled it. On it, there were drawings of Momo everywhere. There was one picture that caught Momo's eye. It was a drawing of Kiley kissing Momo with hearts around it. Momo smiled. "Momo? What are you doing?" Toji was standing behind her. Momo quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into her pocket. "Oh, Toji, uh, nothing, nothing, I wasn't doing anything." Toji didn't believe her, but let it go, " Okay okay, Momo. Whatever you say." Toji smiled. Momo was relieved. Kiley watched from behind and smiled slightly while he, Toji, and Momo went their separate ways. 


	2. Peach Girl Part 2

Part 2  
  
In the afternoon, at lunchtime, Momo and Sae had walked to their lunch table together. As usual, Sae was surrounded by guys and even some girls that admired how "perfect" Say was. Momo was used to it. Momo looked down at her plate thinking about the picture that Kiley had drawn of her and him. For some reason Momo just couldn't stop thinking about it. Momo smiled. Then someone poked her on the back she perked up, "Huh?! Kiley?!" "Kiley?" Momo turned around, it was Toji. Toji had a confused face on, "Kiley? Why did you call me Kiley?" Momo didn't know what to say. How could she explain it to Toji? "Oh, uh, I, uh, I thought you were uh, Kiley, cause he always sneaks up on me like that." Toji let it go, "Okay. Yeah, I understand how Kiley's always sneaking up on you like that." Momo smiled nervously, "Yeah, uh-huh." "Momo, you okay? You have been acting weird." Momo smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine." Toji looked away, "Oh, okay." Toji looked at Momo, "Hey, Momo? I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me this tonight." Momo cheered up immediately, "Really, Toji?" Toji shrugged, "Yeah, sure. If you want to that is." Momo thought, 'Oh my God! Toji is asking me out!' "Yeah sure. Let's go see a movie." Toji smiled, " Okay then. I'll come pick you up at seven." Momo nodded as Toji went back to his crowd of friends. ************ All that night, Momo was getting ready for her date. She had taken a shower and combed her hair, and had changed into her best clothes. She had put on low cut blue short sleeve shirt with a cut in the sleeves. Under that she wore a tube-top so the low cut shirt on top wouldn't show anything. Then she wore black pants. She put on a very very light coat of make up, and her hair was up in a bun. Momo smiled at her reflection. She looked absolutely beautiful. It was 6:45 when Momo got a phone call. "Hello?" "Hi, Momo, it's Toji." "Oh, HI TOJI!" "Hi, Momo. Look, I'm really sorry, but." Momo frowned, "But what?" "Uh, something really really important came up tonight. I'm sorry, but I can't go to the movies with you." "Oh, oh, okay. If it's really important I guess it's okay." "Yeah, it's really important." "Okay, bye." ::click:: Momo hung up the phone and lay down on her bed. She started to cry a little, but held back because she knew crying would help the situation. Then 5 minutes later the doorbell rang. Momo sat up and thought, 'who could that be? Could it be Toji?!' Momo crawled out of bed and ran down stairs in case it really was Toji. She opened the door, "Toj~" "Hi, Momo, my sweet!" Momo rolled her eyes, it was Kiley. "Wow, Momo, you look wonderful! You would do this for me?" Kiley handed Momo a red rose. Momo took it and smiled. "Come on, Momo, I'm bringing you to the movies." Momo didn't have anything better to do so she agreed and walked out the door with Kiley. They got the movies and went to buy popcorn. Kiley went up the man at the popcorn counter. "One bag of popcorn for me and my SWEET SwEeT Momo!" The man rolled his eyes and gave Kiley the popcorn. Kiley and Momo went to see a scary movie. They entered the movie and sat down with there popcorn. In the middle of the movie Momo got freaked off. "Kiley, oh my God!" She buried her face in Kiley's chest. Kiley smiled and put his arms around Momo. "It's okay, Momo, it's okay." 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
The next day Momo went to school, but she tried to avoid Toji. Then at lunch Toji came up to her. "Uh, Momo? I'm sorry about yesterday." Momo smiled, "It's okay, Toji." Toji smiled, "I love you, Momo." Momo was shocked. "Uh, uh, me too?" Toji smiled again and walked away. *************** At the end of the day, everyone left except for Momo because she had something to finish up. Kiley had stayed after also, but Momo didn't know. He went up to Momo. "Momo." Momo turned around, "Oh, Kiley, it's you. Hi." Kiley looked right into Momo's eyes, "Momo. Is it true that you love Toji?" Momo stopped what she was doing, "What?" Kiley repeated himself, "Is it true that you love Toji?!" Momo didn't remained silent. "IS IT TRUE?! ANSWER MY QUESTION, MOMO!" Momo looked at Kiley, "Why do you care, Kiley?" "Isn't it obvious, Momo? I love you!" Momo stared at Kiley, then looked away, "Y-yeah, I love Toji." "Is that true, Momo? Is that really true?" "YES! IT'S TRUE! I LOVE~" "You're lying, Momo. I know it." Momo started crying, "WHAT?!" Kiley put his hand in Momo's pocket and took out a crumbled piece of paper and unfolded it. It was the drawings he drew of Momo and himself. He lifted up the picture and showed Momo. "Momo, tell me again that you love Toji. Tell me to my face that you love Toji. Tell it to this drawing that you love TOJI!" Momo ran up and wrapped her arms around Kiley. Kiley pulled Momo away from him, "So, tell me that you love Toji. Tell me!" Momo looked up at Kiley and sobbed, "I..I love...Toji." Kiley nodded and walked away. 


	4. Part 4

PART 4  
  
Kiley walked to the refrigerator and took out a drink sat down at the table. He walked to school. He looked around for Momo, he needed to talk to her, but he couldn't find her. He went up to Sae, "Hey, Sae, is Momo here today?" Sae shrugged, "I don't know. How should I know? Why would I know?" Kiley ignored her and went up to Toji, "Toji, have you seen Momo?" Toji shook his head back and forth, "No, she didn't come to school today." After school Kiley went to Momo's house to look for her. Momo's mother answered the door. "Hi, I'm Momo's friend, Kiley, is Momo there?" Momo's mother shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. Momo didn't come home all last night. I thought maybe she stayed at a friends house or something." "Okay, thank you." Kiley started to worry about Momo. Where could she have gone? Kiley suddenly thought of a place that Momo could have gone. Kiley raced back to the school and to the place where they had the fight yesterday, and there she was, sitting there, crying. Kiley ran up to her, "Momo?! What are you doing here? Come on, I'm taking you home!" Momo wouldn't move. Kiley pulled Momo up, but she wouldn't go with him. "Momo, look at me." Momo didn't move. "MOMO, LOOK AT ME!" Momo slowly moved her head upwards to face Kiley. "Momo..." Kiley slowly bent down, put his hands on the sides of her face, and he kissed her, and that was his wish that was forever true.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!! YOU BETTER! PLEASE!!! RATE THIS STORY 1-10, 10 BEING THE BEST, OKAY? THANKS 


End file.
